1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure for an air nozzle and, more particularly, to a joint structure for connecting a valve joint with an air nozzle to fill air stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air filling method contains a rotary engagement. A valve joint is engaged with an air nozzle quickly by ways of a compressed rubber. Yet, such an engagement cannot fill air at a high pressure stably. Another air filling method is a thread rotation. The valve joint is screwed with the air nozzle by screwing male threads with female threads to fill air at a high pressure, but such a thread rotation is slow and is operated manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.